Conventionally, there is known a variable pressure device that has a pressure control valve and can set a pressure in two stages.
It is beneficial to obtain a variable pressure device with less disadvantages and an actuator including the variable pressure device, for example, that can change a pressure in three or more stages with a simpler mechanism.